Unexpected Desires
by gemstone01
Summary: King Uther begins to crave the loyalty and devotion that Merlin gives to Arthur. One-sided Uther/Merlin. Not sure yet if Arthur/Merlin slash or bromance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Merlin fanfiction, I'm quite late I know since I just recently started watching the series. Also I've haven't written in quite awhile now so please be kind. Hopefully writing something that I'm currently watching will help me get out of the writer's block.

Merlin gently wiped the cool cloth over the king's feverish forehead. If he had the chance, this was not the place that he would want to be in. He would rather take a day in the stocks, getting pelted by vegetables, over his current situation. But then again who's to say he wouldn't end up there anyway, he was bound to make a mistake, and the king sick or not will punish him anyway.

How the hell did he end up taking care of the feared King Uther you ask? Well the king's son, the great prat Prince Arthur deemed him trustworthy enough to take care of his father. He didn't actually say he trusted him he said, "You're clumsy Merlin, there's no way someone like you could hurt someone, and you're actually more of a danger to yourself." It also doesn't help that he is Gauis' ward and assistant as it means that he is expected to take care of the sick, whenever the court physician is busy. So here he was, taking care of a king who would have him killed if he ever found out that he had magic.

He was so lost in thought in imagining turning Arthur in a slimy green toad that he didn't notice that the king had awakened and was staring at him.

UTHER'S POV

I awoke to the feel of damp cloth being wiped gently over my forehead. The way it was done was different, the hands doing it wasn't shaking as servants hands always seem to do when they need to touch me or even be near me. I thought of all the people who would be comfortable around me, my first thought was that it was Morgana, but that's not right. She was gone wasn't she? She betrayed, betrayed the kingdom, and tried to take away the throne. So who was this? Opening my eyes I saw that it was the bumbling manservant of my son.

I thought that quite strange, but then again the boy wasn't like other servants who fear loyalty. I once heard him calling Arthur by his given name, I gave him a day in the stocks for that but I'm quite sure he still uses the name of my son freely.

I stared at him as he continued to wipe the cloth gently over my forehead and the sides of my face. He wasn't looking at me, that must be the reason why he wasn't shaking yet. But the feel of the cloth felt so nice that I haven't alerted him on the fact that I was already awake. I felt quite content right now and…..safe….as confusing as it seems safe is the only word for it. Safe and content, those were things I haven't felt in a long time, not since my wife died.

I stared at the boy through half-lidded eyes. He had quite a pretty face, high cheekbones, ears which were a little prominent, gentle looking eyes, and his skin looked so smooth. But why did I feel content and safe? Surely it didn't have something to do with the boy's look, as pleasing as his features may be.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he saved my life before…..he saved me from my own son. If it was another servant they wouldn't have known what to do, or more importantly what to say to stop my son running me through with a sword. But my son trusted the boy, he listened to a mere servant before listening to his own father.

What was it about this boy that made my son trust him so? That made his son change his attitude towards the servants, he wasn't quite nice before. But he cared about Merlin, even risking his life to get that damned flower against my orders. Or is it because the boy was loyal, so loyal that he is willing to get hurt and die for the prince. The guards would die for the prince, but they were duty bound were they not? But this boy, someone who didn't have any fighting skills at all, do what the guards or knights do so easily.

Could that be it…loyalty….pure loyalty that doesn't ask anything in return? Not thinking about yourself, only caring that the person you love doesn't get hurt. I felt a little pang in my chest, was that loyalty only for Arthur? Can it extend towards me as well? Can this boy who didn't care about status treat me the way he treats Arthur, with trust and devotion. Can this boy give me those things that I crave?

A/N: There's supposed to be a little more before this chapter ends, but I seem to be lacking time. So I'll post the rest later.

Please read and review and give me your opinions. Sorry for any mistakes that I've made. I've become a little rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate them and it makes me really happy.

About this chapter it is the direct and I really mean direct continuation of the first chapter. I was debating on whether I was going to replace the first chapter but I just decided on continuing it as a part 2 of chapter 1, so I apologize if the pacing is a little off. So please enjoy.

meowmeowmeowmeowmeow

UTHER'S POV

As Merlin pulled his hand away to rinse the washcloth my hand immediately sought out his wrist, not wanting to let the comfortable feeling to go away just yet. The boy gasped and I heard the chair that he was sitting on crash to the floor as he abruptly stood up. The basin of water quickly following, falling to the floor with a splash and a clang. I looked at him and he stared at me with fright in his eyes.

MERLIN'S POV

I closed my eyes briefly as everything seemed to fall down around me, and opened them again to stare at the king. I wasn't able to see the expression on his face clearly as I quickly bowed my head. I guess I was going to be spending maybe half a day on the stocks for this.

I started to bend down to start cleaning up, but he was still holding on to my wrist. "My lord?" I asked tentatively thinking he was just half-awake and not yet in full awareness, but as I looked into his eyes I saw that he was fully alert. There was something there in his eyes, a raw emotion that I can't quite describe. I then felt his thumb caress the inside of my wrist, making me shake."My lord?" I repeated again voice trembling, this time tugging my wrist away from him just a little.

"Merlin…." The king started to say but he suddenly shook his head and gave me a command instead. "Leave it, tell a guard to send a servant to take care of this." After that he let go of my wrist and I hastened to do what he told me, crossing the chambers in a hurry.

UTHER'S POV

I watched as the boy fled from me, this is by far the fastest that I've ever seen him run from my presence. I sighed and closed my eyes, what the hell was I thinking holding his wrist like that? Caressing his smooth skin. What was it that I wanted to accomplish? All I know is that when I held his wrist I didn't want to let go.

I shook my head, this is dangerous. I'm not a young man anymore, but why is it that the simple feel of his skin seems to be awakening something inside of me….._desire_…..I squashed that thought, this was ridiculous the boy is younger than my son, the ward of one of my trusted advisor, he was also just a servant. Arthur's manservant…he was Arthur's….

_You can change that_, the dark thought suddenly came to me, _you can have him…he can become yours only yours, not your son's. All you have to do is command it and he's all yours….._

No I can't do that…..

_Why not? You're the king, you deserve a prize, you have been lonely for years now, you deserve to have someone by your side. Merlin can be that person._

He's just a boy…and the court…..

_So what if he's just a boy, it is better this way…he is innocent….pure…..you can shape him, mold him into the person that you want him to be…..And the court? What else could they expect from you? You have made this kingdom great, you have protected it and made it strong. You also provided the kingdom with a strong heir. You have done everything that can be possibly done for Camelot._

Arthur…

_Doesn't deserve that pure loyalty, you do…..make him yours Uther. You deserve him….you might regret it if you don't._

ARTHUR'S POV

Walking towards my father's room, I saw and then felt Merlin bump into me. As I steadied him, I saw a look of fear in his eyes making me sigh a little. "What have you done this time?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "What?..." he shook his head. "I haven't done anything…your father….the king he…ummmm he.."

"He what? Merlin." I asked.

"He's awake….yes…he's pretty much awake. " He stated giving me his goofy grin.

"My father's awake." I repeated, to which Merlin nodded his head. "So what's your punishment this time?"

He looked at me confused. "He didn't punish me."

Well that certainly took me by surprise. "So why were you running out of his chambers like someone's after you?"

"Because he…..I mean I….was going to call….you….and since you're already here I am now going to call….Gauis…because you know the king's awake and he obviously needs to know that…so that he can check on him and stuff." He answered.

"Ahh." I just stated. Merlin was definitely acting off, much more so than usual.

"So that's it. I'm going to go now and get Gauis." He said before walking around me and then promptly running off.

I shook my head at that, he definitely did something wrong. Opening the door of my father's chambers I saw a servant mopping the floor, confirming what I already knew. Merlin is really clumsy, and he was clumsy infront of the king.

Father was standing infront of the windows and he turned towards me when I entered. "Ah Arthur." He said as he dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

"Father, is it really alright for you to be standing?" I inquired.

"You have nothing to worry about. I feel better, so much better." He stated absentmindedly as he stared out the window, seeming to be looking at something, or someone.

I joined him and gave a quick glance out the window to see what seemed to be getting all his attention. I saw Merlin walking at the courtyard but dismissed the thought that my father was looking at him.

"What do you think of him?" He suddenly asked.

"Sire?" I asked, not quite sure of who he was asking about.

He inclined his head towards the window. "You're manservant, what do you think of him?"

"Well he's quite…clumsy, and frankly seems to slack off a lot." I answered honestly.

"And yet you still haven't sacked him." The king said regarding me seriously. What does this mean? Does he want me to change my manservant? As incompetent as Merlin can be I don't want that. Merlin has always been by my side, even if I didn't want him to. Though I appreciate it just the same.

"He saved my life." I suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, that's true. But you saved him as well. Debt repaid don't you think?" He pointed out.

"That may be true, but Merlin is….he is?" Why can't I say anything?

"He is what Arthur? Why are you so fond of the boy?" He questioned.

"Merlin is my friend. " I finally said. I was waiting for him to tell me that I couldn't be friends with servants, but he said something else.

"A friend, yes I suppose that can't be helped with how close you two have become. But surely he can be your friend without being your manservant?"

"That's true father but…"

"Is it because you're afraid that if he's not your manservant anymore that you won't be able to take him wherever you want?" He asked. "That he won't follow you anymore."

"Father, what are you saying?" I asked, not really sure where this is going. First it was Merlin acting off and now it's my father. What's going on?

Father shook his head and laughed a little. "I apologize, Arthur. I guess I was just contemplating on why you always want the boy by your side. I think I need to rest a little more." He said before going back to his bed to lie down.

The conversation is over but my mind is preoccupied by what he said. Why do I always want Merlin by my side? "Because he's loyal father, because I know whatever happens he will always have my back. Who doesn't want someone like that by their side?"

"Yes," My father complied. "who doesn't?'

A/N: And that's the end of the second part of chapter one. Please forgive me for any type of errors that I've committed.

Please read and review. I really really want to know what you guys think of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I should be reviewing and all but I just wanted to post this chapter before that hehe. Again thanks for the reviews,faves, and alerts you guys are awesome. Though for those guys who read the story please please please leave your comments behind. I won't know what you guys think unless you leave a review.

I'll probably be updating every week or every other week as long as my subjects aren't that hectic and I'm not busy with anything. I am also withholding myself from watching season 4 of Merlin because I do have a tendency that when I finish watching a series that I tend to lose interest in continuing my stories related to that series, which is unfortunately what happened to my glee stories. However when season six of glee arrives I hope that it will renew my interest and hopefully post the new chapters and not leave anyone hanging anymore.

And with that said please enjoy this new chapter of Unexpected Desires.

meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow

"How are you feeling sire?" Gauis asked, as he finished examining the king. Arthur a few steps behind resisting the urge to hover.

"A little better. " Uther replied, though his eyes darted over to Merlin who was fixing the court physician's bag at the bottom of the bed. The movement didn't escape the older man's eyes, neither did Arthur's.

Gauis looked curiously at his ward, but the boy doesn't seem to be aware of the attention given to him. "Sire?"

"Yes Gauis?" the king replied finally turning his attention back to the physician.

"A couple more days in bed would do you good." He advised.

"The construction of the lower town-"the king started about to get out of the bed. Arthur immediately went to his side to assist him to lie down again.

"Can be looked over by the prince." The physician assured him, "He is capable of taking care of matters until you are completely better."

Arthur didn't try to look to pleased at that, but can't help but smile when Merlin gave him a teasing smirk; the moment between them noticed by the king.

"Yes," the king complied as he shifted to make himself more comfortable on the bed. "Arthur is quite capable of taking care of Camelot, he has proven that."

"Thank you father." Arthur replied, not expecting the praise at all.

"Now, I require you to stay in bed for a couple of days. Also you should eat lightly for a day or so, to ease your stomach. Soup would be good for you; I'll ask the servant to bring it to you later." The physician listed out.

"Merlin could do that for me." The king suddenly said, making the other three occupants of the room to stare at him.

Arthur was the first one to recover. "Merlin?...Are you sure father?" he asked incredulously.

"Why not? Do you have any need for him?" the king inquired.

"Well…no but….it's Merlin." Arthur pointed out, earning an indignant look from the boy being spoken of.

"It's hardly a hard job Arthur, he'll be able to do it." The king replied. "Unless of course Gauis needs him to do something?"

"No sire, he already finished his duties." Gauis answered.

"It seems that there is no problem, is there Merlin?" the king asked finally turning his attention to the boy.

Merlin's eyes widened before he shook his head. "No sire, no problem at all."

"Good, then I shall see you later." Uther said looking content.

MERLIN'S POV

I very very, and I mean very carefully brought the bowl of soup to the king's chambers. I really took care not to spill a single drop, and I made sure to hurry so that the soup would still be warm when I serve it to the king. I use spells on Arthur's food to preserve their heat but I dared not do it on the king's food. I know that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference but I had to be careful.

Thanking the guard as he opened the door for me, I entered the king's bedchambers and I was surprised to see the king sitting infront of the table which was laden with food.

I may have resembled a fish out of water as I struggled to come up with something to say. Was I late in bringing the king's soup? But I waited for the cook to finish the soup so I can't have been late. Also it was still too early to have this amount of food. Then again the king must be really hungry. But Gauis said he wasn't supposed to eat a lot, should I remind him of that? I must have stood there for quite awhile debating on whether I should remind the king of Gauis' orders, but was afraid that it would come out like I was ordering the king on what to do. I really wish Gauis or Arthur was here.

"I do not like to be kept waiting Merlin."

That spureed me into action and I hurriedly laid down the bowl of soup on the only free spot on the table which was in front of him. I backed away a few steps as etiquette dictates proper for a servant and anticipated on any orders that he might suddenly give. The prat should be proud of me; I still haven't committed any mistakes and I was right on time.

"Join me."

"Sire?" I asked.

"Surely you understood what I said." The king stated as he gestured towards the plate set on the other side of the table.

I reluctantly obeyed and sat down even though inside I just wanted to get out of there.

"Don't slouch." He said, eyes regarding me. He gave a nod of approval as I straightened my back. "Now eat."

Uther went back to eating his soup as I let my eyes wander to the variety of food laid down in front of me. There were different kinds of fruits and I spotted some slices of peaches; they were hard to come by in Camelot as they were grown at the southern villages far from the kingdom. There were also sausages, chicken, dumplings, and meat pies. Basically everything that a royal eats is being offered to me. I started to reach out for some strawberries before I stopped and quickly withdraw my hand. This setting is entirely wrong. Uther would never ask a lowly servant to dine with him, this is something else entirely.

Was this some kind of test? Or was there something wrong with the king? Was he enchanted perhaps and if so who would do it? Was it Morgana, he was her prisoner for months. But why would someone enchant Uther to be nice to servants?

"Is the food not to your liking? He asked suddenly. "From what I remember Arthur telling me you are quite fond of fruits, especially apples."

"No….I mean yes…..that is to say the food is to my liking-" I stuttered out.

I looked at him and he was staring at me expectantly. "I don't think I deserve any of this sire." I finally answered truthfully.

He leaned back on his seat. "So you are questioning my generosity."

I shook my head vehemently, "No sire I just-"

He put up his hand to stop me from speaking, which was good since I don't think I would have been able to say anything that he won't take as an offense. Putting his elbows on the table he looked at me over his steepled fingers. "For how long have you been here in Camelot Merlin?"

"Almost three and a half years sire."

"And in all those years that you've been here, for how long have you been Athur's manservant?"

"Almost…..just as long sire." I answered.

"My son never had a manservant that lasted as long as you have." He told me. Well your son is a prat and a bully the first time I met him I thought to myself, no wonder no one lasted long with him.

"Nor did he ever have a manservant he considers as a friend." When he said that my eyes widened in surprise; I knew that Arthur considers me as a friend but I never thought he would actually say it out loud and to his father of all people, someone who considers status in every choice or decision that he does..

"You have always been at my son's side even when it isn't expected of you. You have saved his life as well as mine. Loyalty should be rewarded, don't you agree?"

"Yes sire."

"I have been blind all this time." He shook his head. "So blind…especially when it came to her. She is my daughter, I know that everyone knows that now. What father won't do anything for their child? Wouldn't believe what they said?" he asked me with a pleading look in his eyes, as if begging me to understand all of his actions when it came to Morgana. I didn't know what to say, feeling so out of place right now. The king, who was always a stern and strong man looking so vulnerable, it reminded me of the time when he was showing this same kind of vulnerability and that was when Morgana was dying. I can't help but pity him, Morgana is so important to him and to suddenly find yourself betrayed by the person you hold most dear.

"I have risked so many lives for her, I have risked Arthur's life to find her. I was a great fool to do that. Because all those times she was talking about family being important when in her heart she was happy to see me and Arthur suffer. I raised her, you would think that an ounce of love or loyalty would still be in her for the people of Camelot. But her actions made me realize that there isn't." he was looking into space as he talked about her, but he suddenly stared at me. "But you're not like that, are you Merlin? No you wouldn't have stayed at Arthur's side if you weren't anything but loyal. You would never betray Camelot would you?"

"No sire I wouldn't."

He gave me a smile. "You wouldn't betray me or my son?"

"No sire I won't."

"Then give me your word that you would stay here in Camelot." He stated while looking at me seriously.

"Sire.." I don't know why I suddenly find myself reluctant.

"Your word Merlin that you would always be here." He repeated.

"I give you my word sire, I will always be here." Why did I suddenly feel that I was trapping myself? I knew that I would always be by Arthur's side to protect him and make sure that he becomes a great king, it is my destiny after all. But as I gave my word to the current king it feels like a different kind of destiny has opened up for me. And I don't know if I will like it.

A/N: Again please please please review and forgive me for any mistakes that I've done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The tv show Merlin does not belong to me. I've forgotten to put to the disclaimer on the past chapters and for that I' am so sorry,

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry guys for not posting a chapter for the last couple of weeks. I recently had my midterms, just last week actually and I really had to bump up my grade of 70 in a major subject that I had, and I am happy that it paid off- in my exam anyway, though I don't know my grade yet, I'm wishing at least it reaches the line of eight. My other major subjects aren't doing too hot either, that's why I had to study really intensely. Anyway enough with that, I just need to actually balance my time.

I actually finished this chapter a few days after I posted the last chapter but I kept tweaking some scenes here and there, every now and then but I can't seem to stop. Though I already have a vision on where the story is going and it's kinda pretty long-in my mind it's pretty long- I don't know if it's going to register to you guys as pretty long or it's just because I'm not used to posting long chapters and that's going to be the reason why the story will be long.

I'm rambling I'm sorry. So thank you guys for reviewing, for the faves, and for the alerts. To yoaifanatic22 I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to you, please accept this chapter as an apology. Everyone please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**UTHER'S POV**

I've been having dreams about Merlin lately; some of them were of sexual nature reminding me of when I was a young man who just had his first sexual awakening. Suffice to say it made me ashamed, though of course the shame does not carry over to my dreams not when Merlin is pliant beneath me; giving me soft, appreciative moans and groans as I worshipped his body. Sometimes he was aggressive and took control, clutching me close to him. Every time I wake up it left me wanting more, so much more.

The other half of my dreams was a different kind it was…..domestic and achingly innocent. Merlin and I would go horseback riding, just the two of us. Then we would walk by a lake hand in hand talking about random things, the troubles of Camelot not being brought up even once. He would treat me like a commoner and I surprise myself by being contented by it by not being offended at all.

Those two Merlin of my dreams however would have one thing in common; a look of love in their eyes as they gazed at me. The Merlin of reality however is a far cry from that. He was not comfortable when in my presence…he was more at ease when I pretend that he wasn't in the room or when either Arthur or Gauis is present. Whenever our gazes meet he would immediately look away or bow down his head. He was scared of me and I don't blame him, I wasn't really kind to him in the past few years; sending him to the socks or on a couple of occasions, sending him to the dungeons. Could you ever love someone who is unkind to you?

I watched from the windows as Arthur and Merlin got ready for a hunt. They were at the courtyard about to depart, the saddle of Arthur's horse being checked by Merlin. My son went close to his manservant and gave him a pat on the back; the boy looked annoyed for a second before my son said something to him. Whatever was said seemed to alleviate Merlin's annoyance and he gave my son a fond look as my son grinned at him. It was easy to see that the two of them are close, with the easy camaraderie they have with each other.

I shook my head, I was longing for Merlin's love already when I don't even have the easy companionship he has with my son.

_Patience Uther, you didn't make Camelot great in one day. First you must make him comfortable around you…get close to him…..get to know…_

What if he still doesn't accept me? I thought.

_Then make him…he wouldn't dare defy you….._

"Sire," a voice called to me and I turned to see Gauis with a look of concern and a bit of suspicion on his face. I have a feeling that he had seen me watching Merlin, and it wasn't for the first time really, nor will it be the last. Its not as if he can do anything about it.

"Yes Gauis, what is it?" I asked brusquely as I turned away from the windows to walk towards the council room.

"Sire, I am quite concerned with you. As of late you seem to be quite distracted. Is there something bothering you?" he asked as he followed me at a slower pace.

I stopped briefly to look at him, "As you know Gauis, a lot of things have been bothering me; and I don't think your science or your draughts would be off much help to me."

He gave a nod, "Yes sire I daresay those things won't ease your mind, the only thing I can suggest right now is for you to talk to someone."

I let his words weigh on my mind, unfortunately it only reminds me of her….Morgana…No, don't think about her….she is the past….you talked to her and you thought she listened to you…how could she when you listened to her and trusted her every word.

"-perhaps you can talk to Arthur. Or talk to someone you trust." I heard Gauis said.

Arthur might probably be a good person to talk to, he listens, is compassionate. I can trust him with the kingdom, that I cannot doubt, but I can't talk to him about this…about emotions…about her…I cannot burden them with those things…..

_Merlin…._the dark voice suddenly said….._he listened to you the past few nights, you can trust him…..and with this you spend more time with him…..finally get to know him…._

As those thoughts stopped we finally arrived outside the council room. "Yes Gauis, that seems to be a great suggestion.

**ARTHUR'S POV**

I was heading out to a hunt with Merlin, and I waited until we passed through the gates before broaching the subject that has been bothering me. I was going to go about this with the utmost delicacy, something that this topic required.

"So Merlin, heard any rumors lately?" I asked nonchalantly, though I gave a brief side glance to see his reaction.

He just looked at me curiously before shaking his head. "No, not really." He the stared infront and looked contemplative. "Well there is something making quite a stir with the servants."

"Yes, what is it?" Urging him to continue.

"Well…." He then stared at me again. "Nah, I don't think you'd be interested.

Come on Merlin, I thought to myself getting quite frustrated. "Out with it Merlin."

"I'm pretty sure it won't interest you." He replied, a smile ghosting over his lips.

Oh, so he was actually enjoying this. "Let me be the judge of that. Now tell me." I stated.

At the look of seriousness on my face his smile faltered. "It's just castle gossip Arthur, no need to be that serious about it." He replied gesturing to my facial expression.

Yes it is just rumors, castle gossip, but those gossips will reflect on what the people think about my father…..about what they think of you.

"It's not harmless rumors that you want to hear is it?" he then asked me.

"No." I said simply, staring straight ahead. "Camelot had just overcome a tough situation and as you know people talk."

"They always do, always will. But they regard you very highly." Merlin said.

"It's not their opinion of me that I want to know Merlin." I replied.

"Oh," he just let out. A moment of silence came over us before he started to speak again. "As I said people will always talk, whether they're right or wrong it won't stop them. What matters is what those people close to him think about him."

"That's true." I stated. Merlin is right once again, it's times like this that makes me realize how much I appreciate Merlin being by my side.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending of this chapter is weird, it's because I changed some things once again especially the conversation of Merlin and Arthur. Sorry if it's quite short as well. I'll try to post the next chapter by next week and hopefully it will be longer. Please read and review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The tv show Merlin does not belong to me.

A/N: I really really really shouldn't set a deadline for myself, because as you can see I can't go through with it. The only reason I can type the story right now is because we don't have classes, today and tomorrow. I'm quite stressed with my schedule right now because they gave me a full load for this semester but I'll try to balance everything as its just the second week of my classes. I'm sorry for the long wait, please stay with me. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Merlin walked leisurely as he collected herbs for Gauis, stopping now and again to note where some herbs are located in case they might be needed at a different time.

Being at Camelot is great but sometimes he craves being out of the kingdom once in awhile with just nature as his company. Spotting the final herb needed growing by the lake he gave a happy sigh. He began to gently snap the plants by their stem so as not to damage the leaves.

Deeming it enough, he made to stand up but the sound of horses' hooves stopped him. It was unusual for anyone to travel in the forest specially here where there are no paths and the trees are quite dense, making traveling by horse quite hard. Could just be the patrol though the young man thought as he packed up.

He found out a little while later that it was not a patrol but the king of Camelot himself. Accompanied by just two guards.

UTHER'S POV

'Ah, just the person I wanted to see.' I thought to myself as I saw Merlin. He immediately bowed his head as soon as he saw me. "My lord."

I immediately signaled one of the guards to bring the horse I specifically picked out for Merlin. The boy looked confused as the guard drew the horse closer to him. I smiled as the horse nuzzled him and he patted the animal in return.

"The horse is yours. Join me for a ride." I said answering his confused look.

I was once again regaled with his wide eyed frightened look. "My lord...I couldn't possibly...this is too much." he stuttered out.

"Are you questioning my generosity again Merlin?" I asked sternly.

"I apologize sire I didn't mean to offend you." he immediately replied.

"I'll only accept your apology when you accept my gift and if you will grace me with your company this afternoon." I said smoothly. I knew he wouldn't be able to deny me as that would seem that he was disrespecting his king. Though that doesn't mean he didn't try to make an excuse as he looked at the bag of herbs that he had collected.

"The guard can deliver that to Gauis." I said motioning to the guard to take the bag from Merlin. He reluctantly gave up the bag and was surprised when the guard helped him up the horse. His hands trembled a little as he took hold of the reins.

"This isn't the first time that you've been on a horse, however you seem quite nervous." I pointed out. "The merchant who sold me the horse assured me that she's a gentle creature." I continued. "Unless of course she's not the reason why you're nervous." and I was given that wide eyed look again.

"You need to stop looking at me like that." I replied, looking away to hold in my temper. I wasn't going to hurt him but he still seems so afraid of me, so unlike when he is with my son. I took in a calming breath, it is not good to compare those situations together. He and Arthur have a close bond and we don't have that yet for him to suddenly be comfortable around me.

"I'm sorry my lord." he said softly, probably noticing my mood.

"You need to stop apologizing." I chastised, he looked like he wanted to say something-no doubt meaning to apologize agian but I cut him off. "Come we are wasting time." I said before urging my horse to a walk.

ARTHUR'S POV

'That incompetent idiot.' I thought angrily as I stalked towards Gauis' chambers looking for my manservant. He was already supposed to be at my chambers with my dinner and bath ready. Instead what do I find? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Oh wait that's not true, my bed still hasn't been fixed, clothes and objects still strewn all over the floor. I know that Gauis also have chores for him to do but I also know that the court physician doesn't keep him occupied until late at night unless of course there was an epidemic or there are many wounded people.

The guards immediately stood at attention as I marched towards the stairs that will lead me to the physician's quarters.

'I'll make sure to make him clean the horses stalls for a week for this.'

"Merlin where the hell have you been?" I demanded immediately as I opened the door, only to see Gauis looking at me his left eyebrow raising up. I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for Merlin."

"Yes, I heard." he replied dryly. "He's not here."

"He's at the tavern again isn't he?" I said, turning around about to drag my wayward manservant from that bloody tavern.

"Actually your highness, if the guard who delivered me the herbs that Merlin gathered this afternoon is to be believed, he is with the king."

"Merlin...is with my father?" I asked in disbelief as Gauis nodded his head in affirmation. "Why?"

"I'm afraid I have no answer for that your majesty, only your father can answer that question." Gauis replied.

I suddenly felt indignant at that, "Are you trying to imply something Gauis?" I asked. Of course he was, I am not deaf I've heard the rumors, the whispers.

"You cannot deny that the king have been awfully interested of him as of late." he told me. That is true, I can't deny it. But he is still talking about my father and I just can't let this pass.

"You better be mindful of the next words that come out of your mouth. "I uttered seriously. "Do not forget that you are talking about your king."

"yes, and that is the reason why I'm worried. Your father is the king and Merlin is just one of his subjects." he replied. "Do not tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at Merlin."

I have. The first time I thought it was just a trick of the lights, the way my father's eyes gleamed as he looked at Merlin...the subsequent ones..."The way he looks at Merlin may not mean what you think it means." I said not really believing my words and I can see that Gauis doesn't believe them either. "My father will not do anything to him, and with the way Merlin is I doubt he will do anything that he doesn't want to do."

Gauis just shook his head at me, "Sometimes Arthur you forget how much power the king truly holds."

"My father is not that kind of man." I simply said. "Tell Merlin to be early for his duties tomorrow." and with that I walked out. His last words hanging over me until I reached my rooms.

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes I've made. The next chapter will be posted next time we don't have classes again which will already be during the first week of March after our Prelim exams.

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, likes and favorites. Please please please give your comments again for this chapter. Tell me what you think of what's happening. What should Arthur do? What should Gauis do? What will Merlin's reaction be like when I stop making him oblivious? Please just share your opinions with me.


End file.
